Child Torture
by heyitshalliy
Summary: 6 children, all under 10. They enjoy watching TV, training, playing with Lego, and of course, making the hunger games tributes final days, living hell. And it's the one and only Cashmere, forced to babysit them, and watch them torture the tributes.
1. How'd They Get Here!

**AN: Hope you like it, please review if you do, it would mean a lot to me!**

Summary: Ok, so there are 6 kids, all 10 or under. They're all family, from district 1, sounds cute right? Think again. These 6 kids enjoy having fun, watching TV, playing Lego, training, and of course, making our favourite hunger games stars lives living hell. Join these 6 children as they torture these strong tributes.

**Chapter 1: Just a 'small' list**

**Cashmeres POV:**

So it's 2 weeks before the 74th Annual Hunger Games. District 1 tributes were called Marvel and Glimmer, absolutely beautiful, sponsors would be easy.

We're in the capitol now; we have been for 2 days. Yesterday was pure hell. You see, I babysit these cute little kids back in 1, not for money, but because I love children. But then yesterday, I opened my bedroom door of the capitol hotel, to be scared out of my wits. Don't get me wrong, being in the hunger games is scary, watching my brother be in the hunger games is scarier, but seeing 6 little children, all under the age of 11 was very scary! They still won't tell me how they got here!

First there's Nova James, she's the oldest, and she's 10. Around 4'6, blonde hair, blue eyes, really pretty. But she knows too much, about everything. Seriously, she went on a field trip to district 3, and when she came back, she was teaching her younger siblings how to hack computers! This was 2 years ago, when she was 8! Then there's Emin James, don't trust anything he says, he lies a lot, he's 9, looks so innocent, loves animals, but lies like his god damn life depends on it! There's also Jason James, he's 7, and he drugs people. Enough said. Lilana James is 6; she is surprisingly the mastermind behind all of their evil plots, she was the one whose idea it was to come visit me. Joshi and Kaysie James are 5 year old twins, even though there the youngest, their easily smarter than Emin.

They've been here just over a day and everyone's already complaining.

They stole _everything _from the training centre, yes, that includes the furniture. They drugged snow. With glucose. Set the roof on fire, and pushed Gloss and Brutus of the roof, and onto the force feild, well that one was quite funny, I was looking out the window on floor 2, and saw my brother and the district 2 mentor fall from the sky and onto the ground, just bounce back to floor 12 again, well, it was definitely something.

They set fire to clove. Hid in the boy from 12's shower, bit Atala, stole Haymitch's alchohol, and thought it would be funny to joyride a hovercraft, then to jump out with parachutes, and allow the hovercraft to crash into a random building. In district 11!

But what I'm trying to say, these kids are pure hell!

Back to reality, or at least I think it was reality. When I walked into the dining room, the tributes from 1, 2, 11 and 12 were sitting there watching the children. Even Cato, that killing machine from 2!

Nova was sat with Cato, looked like he had developed a soft spot for her, it was quite easy to, but he'd most likely snap out of it soon enough. But they were looking through the DVD shelf. Marvel, Gloss, Glimmer, Thresh and Rue were laughing at something Emin and Jason were doing, being complete and utter idiots. The rest of them were just trying to look alright, but ended up looking plain awkward. When I stepped into the room, coming out of hiding from behind the door, Lilana came running.

"Cashmere!" She squealed, her squeaky voice almost deafening me.

"Hey there, pipsqueak." I said, smiling down on her, I did literally have to look down on her, she looked about 2 foot!

_**BANG!**_

I turned at the noise loud enough to wake China, only to see the obvious.

My brother, Gloss on the floor in a heap, Emin standing over him, trying to give him CPR. Then I noticed the large book on the floor next to my brothers head, it had a thing coat of crimson on, just like the floor next to Gloss' head.

'Well, here's to another day I suppose.' I thought, pouring myself a glass of red wine, I took it from the Sober Haymitch's hand. It was only half 10 in the morning, but I couldn't care less. I'd need it if I was going to be stuck with these mutts for the rest of the day!

**AN: Short, I know, each chapter will be quite short, hopefully it will leave you wanting more **

**Hope you like the first chapter, I've tried to make it funny, because with my other story, people read the first chapter, then just didn't bother reading the other 3. I can also only work on one story at a time, otherwise I get confuzzled, I'm currently working on chapter 5 from my other story, but only a few hundred words left, so chapter 2 of this story should be posted soon!**


	2. Annoying The Avox

Child Torture

Chapter 2: Of we go annoying the avox

Cashmere's POV:

Ok, so yesterday Emin almost killed Gloss, not great. He had to have 6 stitches!

But I had a strict talk with Emin and Jason about why knocking people out with a book is wrong. They said ok, but I don't think they were paying attention, they rarely do.

Right now, I'm sitting with Gloss and Enobaria in the training room watching our tributes train.

Marvel was throwing spears like a pro, and Glimmer was attempting to shoot an arrow at a dummy, but missed. She was incompetent with a bow and arrow, but her looks made up for it. That was how I would get her sponsors. If she won, she would most likely have the same fate as me, Finnick, Johanna and many other victors. It was a terrible fate, but I won before Johanna and Finnick, so people had lost interest in me, only a couple of times a month was I called to the capitol to perform for those disgusting people who loved the hunger games with such fury, they decided to spend a night with the victors.

"I think Cato's going to win." Enobaria told me, looking me in the eyes, a wave of humour flashing through her deep brown eyes.

It was probably true. I would never admit it, neither would Gloss, but face it. Glimmer was useless, marvel was alright, but throwing spears and running wouldn't get him anywhere.

I ignored her comment and walked off, scanning the room. I saw Nova and Emin; they were trying to throw knives at dummies. Lilana, Kaysie, Joshi and Jason were somewhere around this place, but if you can't see them, that's never ever good!

_**BAM!**_

And down goes Thresh! Nova had almost taken of his head with the blunt sword she was now struggling to lift.

I ran over to her, snatching the heavy metal out of her scrawny hands.

Atala and some other trainers had run over and were bandaging up Thresh's neck in thick band aids and flimsy pieces of fabric.

"Control these children, Cashmere! I expect better, especially from you!" Atala tutted me in a manner that I had never heard from the previous district 5 victor, and now head trainer. She had trained me, so she knew me well, there was no escaping her death glare she sent my way either.

It was crazy how fast the rest of the day went, all I did was watch tributes train!

But it was now time for dinner. So I sat down at the district 1 dining room table, along with Glimmer, Marvel, Gloss, Nova, Emin, Jason, Lilana, Joshi and Kaysie.

An avox was immediately at my side filling up glasses with wine and orange juice. Emin insisted he had wine as well though and I was too tired to argue, even though I remembered vaguely what had happened last time I made the life changing mistake of giving him wine...

He set half of district 1 on fire, somehow ended up in district 11, he apparently helped picked grapes! But then he walloped the peacekeepers. And around 1 in the morning that dreadful night, I finally found in district 6, hanging out with the morphlings. He was standing in a dark alley way with some black hoodie on.

His parents weren't happy. Their family wasn't like the other career families; they chose not to train their 6 children for the games. I'm glad they did that though, as much as they annoy me, I don't think I could sit and watch one of them stupidly volunteer and lose. Sure they might win, these kids probably would, there really smart and watch each game with such admiration to those tributes that volunteer.

But anyways, back to the wine, the avox had poured Emin half a wine glass of Rose', and was now standing on the left hand side of the door leading into the dining room.

Kaysie, the girl who was usually the least annoying, stood up, and walked over to where Opal, one of our avox's was standing. She was from district 1, I knew her, I don't know what she did, and it was rare that people from district 1, the richest district, committed a crime. But Kaysie walked up to Opal, and began poking her calf; Kaysie was so short that was just about as high as she could reach!

"Hey Opal, hey Opal, Opal, Hey Opal." The girl began saying, in an annoying tone.

I didn't know how she knew her name, but I saw the young blond clench her teeth as Kaysie began the same annoying ritual.

It carried on for at least 10 minutes, and then Gloss lost it. He stood up, almost knocking his chair over, he breezed over to Kaysie, swung her up and over his shoulder in one swift motion and walked out the room with her.

A couple of seconds later, a door slammed and Kaysie screamed, "Rapist, rapist in the freakin' building, help me!"

She was 5, how did she even know what a rapist was?! It was crazy how much these _children _knew! When I was 6, I was training with my brother, making friends and playing with dolls!

A few minutes later, Gloss walked back into the room. He didn't realise Kaysie had sneaked out and followed him though, so after he sat down, she stood on her tiptoes and almost took a huge chunk out of his neck with her teeth.

And once again, I took a sip of my wine. After all, babysitting these monsters, I would need it...

AN: Short and sweet, hope you found it funny, I had fun writing it


	3. Trampolining

Child Torture

Chapter 3: Trampolining

Cashmeres POV:

After yesterdays annoying the avox trauma with Kaysie, and the day before... I thought today couldn't get any worse. Well I was sadly mistaken.

I was called out onto the roof, for the mentor meetings. All mentors were required to go to this, it was somewhat of a 'bragging' thing, where mentors went on about how amazing there tributes were.

So I went out onto the roof. So far only Gloss, me, Finnick, Enobaria and Brutus were here. Usually the career mentors were out first, to arrange alliances. This happened as it was our only private chance to, without peacekeepers and nosey children getting in our way.

But then, as I reached the others, Gloss, Enobaria and Brutus wandered off. Leaving me and Finnick alone. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Finnick and all; he knows what I go through. But me and Finnick alone, on the roof of a beautiful, but sick, place. Even for district 2's that was dumb. Brutus always teased us about how we were perfect for each other, I'd love to think that, but the dreaded Annie was in my way, however I could see Finnick loved her and refused to meddle with her head even more.

"Hey Cash, looking cute." Finnick commented, wrapping his strong arm around my shoulder, I liked it like this, getting close as friends.

But of course, it wouldn't last for long. And it didn't.

Because seconds later, A small boy around the age 7 was suddenly floating midair in front of us. Jason. He had climbed out the district 1 window and used the force field as a trampoline, he was now back on the floor, but when he came back up, I grabbed him and yanked him up onto the roof.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you nimrod?!" I questioned.

"Ohhhhh, bad word, I'm telling Daddy!" He accused.

"Tell your fucking Daddy all you bloody want, see if I care, I'll be glad to get rid of you." I lied, I would miss them tons, but I wouldn't miss their constant need to ruin everything good in my life!

And my 'prayers' were answered, kind of.

I spun on heels and saw the other 5 monsters; Nova had a telephone in her hand. Oh god, he'd heard everything. I'm dead.

**AN: Wow, that was VERY short! I think this is my favourite chapter, I love the Finnick Cashmere friendship/romance thing, I think they're so cute, but still love Annie as well. I do NOT won THG.**


End file.
